


Happy Endings

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is never the best at taking care of himself after Takeovers, but that's what Aleister is there for.





	Happy Endings

Aleister's lips twitch when he sees Dream, reacting instictively and diving for the pin after pushing Roddy off of Dunne, retain his title. He waits patiently by gorilla, watching Dream wave and blow kisses at the crowd, obviously overjoyed at defying the odds, yet again. He's not surprised to see the adrenaline crash coming from a mile away, Dream already trembling ever so slightly when he makes his way backstage. Their eyes meet and Aleister nods at him, Dream's entire face lighting up at the small acknowledgment and they slowly go their separate ways-- Dream to the trainer's, Aleister to the room off to the side they'd claimed for the evening.  
  
Dream takes his time in joining him, but when he does, he merely smiles and leans towards Aleister, the faint light reflecting attractively off of him, off of the North American title. "What did the trainer say?" Aleister asks, not allowing himself to be distracted from Dream's health, no matter where Dream's eyes wander or his fingers tease.  
  
"I'm fine," he says with a shrug. "The usual, drink water, rest, ice, heat. Come back if there's a problem. Etc."   
  
Aleister nods. Then, "I thought you landed on your neck at one point," he says quietly, reaching out and curling his fingers carefully around said body part.  
  
"I thought so too," Dream admits. "But I'm ok. Shoulder's gonna be rough for a bit, but no big deal. I retained, that's the important thing."   
  
Aleister hums, taking in Dream's damp skin, his still slightly rough breathing, and how gingerly he's holding himself. "Sit," he says softly, guiding Dream towards the purple draped sofa that has become a requirement in Dream's rider. He grimaces but obliges, sitting with a vague wince as Aleister rests his hands on Dream's scalp, carefully rubbing brisk circles there with his thumbs.   
  
Dream starts to say something, but the words fail him, lips remaining parted uselessly as he melts under Aleister's soft massaging of his temples. "Oh," he says softly at one point and Aleister smirks, knowing he has him just by the tone of his voice, how it drifts sleepily away.   
  
"Come," he whispers, guiding Dream down to sprawl out across the soft cushions. Once he's settled, Aleister kneels and whispers, "Comfortable?"  
  
"Mm hmm," Dream sighs, still clinging to the North American title as if he'd been afraid to lose it. Which Aleister knows he was, even though he'd not doubted the man before him in the slightest. Multi-man matches are hectic and so easy to lose, but Dream has gotten better and better at overcoming odds and doing things most wouldn't expect of him. As he had tonight.  
  
Aleister eases in and presses a soft, slow kiss to the corner of Dream's mouth before his fingers trail lower, resting on Dream's bare shoulders. He kneads the tense, tight muscles there, watching Dream's face as he sighs and hums, clearly enjoying this. Perhaps I should do this more often, Aleister thinks, paying special attention to the arm that Dream had landed awkwardly on. His eyes darken, slightly, as he trails slowly down Dream's forearms, along his wrists, and finally, gently, reaches his fingers, cradling them gently in his palms. Swollen, a little discolored from where Dunne had snapped them, and he wonders if the trainer had said anything worthwhile about these-- he'd had his fingers snapped by Dunne in the Rumble, and the pain had been crippling, white hot and agonizing to the point he'd had to snap it back into place just to continue.  
  
"They're ok," Dream mumbles. "I mean, not ok, obviously, but not broken. Just... sore and he gave me a brace for them when I'm competing to give me more stability if I feel the need."  
  
Aleister nods, relieved that it's not as bad as it could've been, lifting Dream's hand and gently kissing his fingers before easing them back down to his sides and moving on, slow, smooth rubs of his hands down Dream's chest, over his ribs, and Dream sighs softly, eyes fluttering as Aleister's explorations take him along his abs, down his hips. He exhales in some surprise when Aleister slowly hooks his fingers in his deep red wrestling tights, easing them down his legs, but doesn't resist or even say anything, just watches, eyes dark and searching, as Aleister undresses him. Stops at his ankles, untying his wrestling boots and setting them carefully aside, pulling the pants down the rest of the way until Dream is just laying there in his underwear, blinking slowly and smirking a little when Aleister eases back up, hands steady and warm against his hips.  
  
"Does this massage end happy for us, babe?" Dream asks, teeth flashing in the soft light overhead as Aleister looks up at him, lips twitching slightly. As he continues to massage Dream's thighs, down to his knees, Dream hums and reaches out, brushing his fingers through Aleister's hair gently until he shifts out of range, briskly rubbing Dream's calves and ankles, which draws out the softest moan Aleister thinks he's ever heard in his life, looking back up to find Dream's eyes closed, his body going lax as Aleister finds another clearly sore spot for Dream. He kisses his ankles gently before moving on to his feet, making sure to spend more time there than he has anywhere else.  
  
Dream groans in appreciation and Aleister smiles as he continues to work, well aware of how much stress wrestlers' feet go through. Putting his right foot down and reaching for his left, Aleister looks up and watches as Dream's face shifts from vague tinges of pain to pure relaxation by the time he's done, easing back up Dream's body and cupping his face until Dream looks up at him. "Roll over," he says softly and Dream frowns.  
  
"I'm gonna fall asleep," he protests but finally obliges, handing over the title and easing onto his stomach and settling in with a soft sigh.  
  
"That's fine," Aleister murmurs, kissing Dream's shoulder and placing the belt next to him so he can still see it before shifting to get into better position. He rests his hands on Dream's neck, lightly massaging the tension out of the muscles there before easing down his shoulderblades, quickly moving onto his back. Where both Dunne and Roddy had dropped each other brutally along Dream's spine, leaving him walking gingerly for the most of the match following that. Dream makes a strangled noise when Aleister touches a particularly painful spot and Aleister pauses, leaning in to gently kiss where his fingers had been pressed in apology. He massages more gently from here until he's worked out most of the tension trapped in Dream's lower back and Dream has once more melted into his pillows. He's getting impatient, a little, so he maybe doesn't spend as much time on Dream's hips or the backs of his legs as he would've any other time, but Dream's shoulders and back had been the most important parts to work on for him, and now that it's done, his mind wanders to... other things.  
  
He pulls away and creeps back up to the top of the couch, lightly stroking his fingers in Dream's hair. When Dream stirs and looks over at him, Aleister smiles, leaning in and softly kissing him. "Patrick..."  
  
Dream kisses back, parting his lips with a faint exhale, and Aleister starts to feel warm and eager, hand resting on Dream's back as he tastes him, licking into his mouth and groaning softly when Dream shifts, easing onto his side and leaning up to get a better angle. "Man, I was semi-joking about the happy ending," Dream laughs, eyes dark and hungry belying his words as Aleister's lips trail down his jaw.  
  
"I was not," Aleister whispers back, settling onto the side of the couch and continuing to kiss Dream. As he presses Dream deeper into the cushions, kisses growing longer, deeper, more desperate as they struggle to get closer, feel more of each other, Aleister pauses, realizing-- he's still in his clothes while Dream is just in his boxers.  
  
It seems to dawn on Dream at the same time and he shakes his head. "That is not fair, Black," he rumbles, hands trailing over buttons and clasps, expertly undoing everything and slowly slipping it from his body before he too is in nothing but black boxer briefs, Dream smirking up at him. "Better."  
  
Aleister groans, growing even more aroused at the feel of cool air on his heated flesh, pulse racing as he covers Dream's body with his own, reclaiming his lips and kissing him until he feels Dream's hips roll, just testing the waters at first, and when Aleister freezes and moans against Dream's lips, Dream curls his ankles around Aleister's legs and draws him in even deeper, continuing to rut into him. Aleister gasps, the lust fogging his mind becoming almost impossible to work through, kisses growing sloppy and distracted as their bodies move as one, desperation creeping along the corners of Aleister's awareness. "Pa... Patrick," he says shakily and Dream kisses between his eyes, hands trailing down his sides before easing inside of his underwear, lightly squeezing and kneading his hips and ass as Aleister gasps and pants, each motion of his body either grinding him more desperately against Dream's groin or arching more into his hands, each sending waves of pleasure rocking through his body.  
  
They hold in this pattern until Dream shifts, curls his fingers, and brushes against Aleister lightly, an almost impish look on his face when Aleister lets out a deep, startled moan. Aleister's back arches as his hips roll and on the next shift back, Dream's fingers tease further, almost sinking inside of Aleister and Aleister hisses, face flushing with how bad he wants it. Dream hums, panting softly when Aleister moves again, rocking forward against Dream's erection, their heads spinning at the slick, sharp sensations, their bodies fitting together so well still a revelation to them both even after all of this time. His hips roll back and this time Dream's fingers ease in, Aleister's lips parting as he's stretched, filled. Just a couple inches, but enough to leave him yearning for more. He looks up and Dream smiles at him, encouraging him on, waiting patiently as Aleister moves, more focused on the fingers inside of him than anything else right now. Not that he completely ignores Dream, however, making sure to brush against Dream's hard flesh before pushing back, taking his fingers in deeper and deeper with each roll of his hips.  
  
Their gasps and muffled whispers of each other's names fill the air as they search out climax, Aleister still working back and forth against Dream's body. A loud, unbridled moan is forced from his lips as Dream's fingers press deeper inside of him, brush just right against him, sending red hot pleasure pulsing through his veins as he gasps through his orgasm. His hips stutter and pulses hard into Dream's, Aleister only vaguely aware as Dream falls apart underneath him, overwhelmed by waves of intense release, before he comes to he's never sure how much later exactly, pressed into Dream's shoulder and panting shallowly against his sweaty skin.  
  
Dream stirs a few moments later, fingers trailing through Aleister's hair, and he chuckles sleepily. "That was definitely an ending happy enough to suit a champion," he says fondly, kissing Aleister's forehead when he forces himself up to look at the man.  
  
Aleister smiles a little, tipping forward to claim his lips in a soft, slow kiss. "Suppose I'll have to give you massages more often," he hums and Dream nods with a soft chuckle, wrapping an arm around Aleister and settling back as sleep teases at both of them, neither man caring to move right now.


End file.
